In general, a medical image diagnostic apparatus is provided with a driving system for moving or rotating a holding device, which holds an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector, in a predetermined direction, so that X-ray imaging can be performed for a subject from a desired position or in a desired direction. The driving system includes a rotation mechanism which enables the rotating force of a driving motor to be transmitted to a rotation axis through a power transmission mechanism including a belt, a gear, a chain, etc.
This type of driving system detects an error, such as a predetermined amount of positional shift or an uncontrollable condition, based on the difference between the rotating speed of the driving motor and the theoretical value of the rotating speed of the load-side rotation axis, and informs the operator of the occurrence of the error by error indication. In this case, the rotation axis cannot be driven, and the examination or medical treatment stops. When the cause of the error is eliminated thereafter, the rotation axis can be driven again, and the next examination can be performed.
Even if the error indication is not performed, the power transmission mechanism may include a loosened portion, or a portion that undergoes a backlash in a gap or the like. In such a case, the tracking performance of the motor operation may deteriorate, and the positioning operation by the rotation axis may not be performed properly. Therefore, the driving system is maintained regularly without reference to the condition of the apparatus and the frequency of use. In the maintenance operation, the cover is removed from the apparatus, and the portions of the power transmission mechanism are visually checked to see whether there is a loosened portion or a portion that undergoes a backlash, and if such a portion is found, proper adjustment is made.
The medical image diagnostic apparatus mentioned above does not cause any particular problems during normal use. However, since the maintenance is performed regularly even if the apparatus is in a good condition or is not used frequently, the operation rate of the apparatus may decrease.
An object is to prevent a decrease in the operation rate without reference to the regular maintenance operation.